Café con Leche
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren y Levi son un matrimonio atormentado por constantes homofóbicos y racistas. #Sexo #Homofobia #Racismo #Eren Seme #Levi Uke #Mucho más sexo #Celos #Jugadas sucias #Sassy Levi #Tierno y protector Eren #Cretino Erwin. #Eren x Levi #Sutil mención de Jean x Marco #Eren paisajista #Levi abogado #Eren es mayor que Levi #Más y más sexo. #Fotos de ambos en mi perfil.


**Blanco en la mira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"No te enfoques en lo que estás en contra, enfócate en tus metas y trata de ignorar al resto."_

**.**

**.**

_-Te prometo que te gustará._

_-Eres paisajista, ¡más te vale que me guste!_

El más alto rió mientras abrazaba a su esposo por detrás. Si había algo que amaba de él, era su sentido del humor tan ácido, que sólo lograba hacerlo ver más adorable de lo que era.

_-Por Dios, Eren..._

_-¿Y bien, amor? ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Este jardín es... ¡es precioso!_

_-¡Haha! Te dije que valdría la pena._

Tras dos años conviviendo en Los Angeles, y uno de casados en San Francisco, la pareja había decidido mudarse por una última vez. A Eren le había salido un trabajo muy importante como paisajista personal de una de las familias con mayor poder adquisitivo de Alemania, y no desperdiciaría tal oportunidad. Con Levi a su lado, apoyándolo como lo hizo desde que eligieron ser una pareja, decidieron establecerse en Berlín sin más. Si bien su relación siempre fue algo que debían defender, en San Francisco les era más fácil de sobrellevar, pero ahora debían acostumbrarse a lidiar con otro tipo de problemas.

Eren, a sus veintiocho años de edad, y con un empleo más que fructífero, estaba casado con un adorable y gruñón francés, que no había logrado sino enamorarlo cada día más y más desde el momento en que se conocieron. Eren daba todo por él y viceversa. ¿El único "problema"? Eren era mestizo. Con su padre alemán, y su madre brasilera, criada en Estados Unidos -lugar donde se conocieron-, había legado un color exquisito en su piel, color envidiado por muchos, y repudiado por otros. Un moreno con rasgos europeos, una altura prominente, al igual que su trabajado cuerpo, y unos ojos... Unos ojos entre turquesas y verdes, que conquistaron el gruñón corazón de Levi.

Por el otro lado, Levi llamaba la atención por su pálida y satinada piel, sus ojos grises, y su baja estatura. Teniendo una complexión pequeña y bastante femenina, pasaba fácilmente por una mujer, de no ser por su corte de cabello, que tal vez era lo único enteramente masculino que portaba. Levi era un sexy y pequeño francés, cuatro años menor que su Eren.

En otras palabras, Levi y Eren se complementaban. Lo que uno no tenía, el otro lo aportaba. Lo único que sí compartían en igual medida, era el amor que se tenían. Siempre acompañándose mutuamente, deseándole al otro lo mejor, y llevándose por el mejor camino entre los dos. Eren y Levi eran felices. Nunca su situación logró afectarles ni hacerles dudar de su relación, pero defenderla constantemente, era agotador, y ahora, no sólo debían lidiar con vecinos homofóbicos, sino racistas también.

En cuanto entraron a la casa que Eren le tenía como sorpresa a Levi, el más pequeño dejó caer su bolso para aferrarse al cuello de su esposo y así fundirse en un apasionado beso. Beso que ambos sabían a dónde los llevaría.

_-¿Qué te parece si bautizamos nuestro nuevo hogar?_

_-Me parece. Aunque, ¿no quieres primero terminar el tour? Hahaha, eres muy impaciente, amor._

_-Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa tener a un Dios del sexo como esposo._

Levi sí que sabía cómo dominarlo con esa actitud descarada e intimidante, la cual lograba transformar en tímida y adorable cuando se encontraban solos en la intimidad. Era imposible para Eren resistirse a tal criatura.

_-Mmm, eres malo._

_-Te gusta..._

_-Me encanta._

El moreno cargó a su Levi con sus bien formados brazos, y lo llevó hasta la que sería su habitación de ahora en más. Un vuelo de unas cuántas horas que les resultaron interminables a los dos, bastó para hacerles surgir la necesidad de querer estar juntos de la forma más íntima que pudiesen. Se amaban, y se lo demostraban constantemente.

_-Mmm... Er-ren..._

_-Levi... Eres tan hermoso..._

Entre besos hambrientos y necesitados, como si no se hubiesen tocado por meses, las ropas de ambos comenzaron a caer rápidamente al suelo, dejando un camino de prendas que conducía hasta la cama.

Quedando Eren sin nada más que su colgante en forma de llave puesto, recostó a Levi sobre el colchón sin sábanas -el cual los acomodadores se encargaron de poner un día antes de que la pareja llegase-, y besó su torso desnudo, empezando desde el cuello, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Con sólo bóxers puestos, el moreno besó la entrepierna de su esposo por sobre la tela, acto que causó un dulce escalofrío en el que yacía debajo. Los dedos de Eren, ahora recorrían sus muslos, haciendo que las níveas piernas se abriesen cada vez más.

_-Nhg... ¡Ah! ¡Eren! ¡Q-quítamelo ya!_

_-Mm... paciencia, pequeño..._

_-V-vamos, no me tortures así, ¡házmelo ya!_

_-Oh, Levi... No me hables así, sabes cómo me pones..._

El pequeño pelinegro sonrió ladinamente. Aunque el dominante en la intimidad era Eren, Levi siempre le hacía perder el control al mayor.

Eren, ya sintiéndose entre las nubes de tanto éxtasis, despojó a su amado de la única prenda que lo cubría. Levi tembló al sentir el aliento del moreno. Completamente duro, se retorció en cuanto su esposo decidió besarlo a un costado de su dolorosa erección.

_-Ngh, deja d-de... provocarme... Ahh... Eren, ya, por favor... Te necesito ya, ¡no aguanto más!_

Eren, cumpliendo con las peticiones de su Levi, lamió sin más la punta de su miembro, causándole una deliciosa electricidad en todo el ser del pelinegro. Pero decidió dejar los juegos para otro día, ya que no sólo el otro era quien se encontraba terriblemente excitado. Eren se introdujo toda la extensión de su pareja de tan sólo un bocado, desprendiendo un gemido de placer por parte del más joven.

_-¡Ah, sí, mierda! Así, amor... Mmm..._

Eren adoraba las expresiones de Levi a la hora de hacer el amor. Eran entre tiernas y excitantes. Una mezcla sugestiva e inocente, y sólo era para él.

El mayor quitó el miembro de su pareja de su boca, para lamerse el dedo medio y así rozarlo por toda esa rosada entrada que tanta hambre le causaba, depositando una pequeña cantidad de saliva en el mismo. Pasándolo un par de veces, el deseo fue más y necesitó introducirlo mientras a la vez engullía nuevamente la erección de Levi.

_-¡Ahh! ¡Sí, así! Mmh..._

Instintivamente, la entrepierna de Eren comenzó a frotarse sobre el colchón. Su deseo aumentaba con cada estocada de su dígito en el interior de Levi.

_-¡Por Dios, Eren! ¡Sí! ¡Sigue así!_

Las palabras llenas de sonidos sucios por parte del menor, lograron terminar de trastornar a su pareja, haciendo que aumentara violentamente la rapidez con la que lo follaba con su dedo. Por otro lado, Levi gritaba en una dulce agonía de placer. Si el moreno seguía así, no aguantaría mucho más.

_-Mmm, ¿te gusta, bebé?_

_-N-no dejes de chupar... Mmm... Quiero más, Eren, ¡más!_

Cuando la boca del moreno estaba por capturar el sexo de Levi nuevamente, un sonido totalmente inesperado llamó la atención de ambos.

_-Ngh... ¿Q-qué d-diablos fue eso?_

Eren intentó ignorar los ruidos, pero en cuanto estaba por retomar su trabajo oral, el golpeteo volvió a aparecer.

_-Mierda..._

Eren sacó lentamente su dedo de la entrada de Levi, logrando un quejido por parte de éste. Se colocó tan sólo sus jeans, sin ropa interior, dejando ver un sexy comienzo de bello púbico más debajo de su abdomen, y salió de la habitación, abandonando momentáneamente a un muy cachondo Levi.

El más joven estaba que ardía en furia. ¿Quién mierda osaba interrumpir a una pareja recién mudada? Se puso los bóxers y camisa de Eren, ya que sus ropas estaban vaya uno a saber dónde, y siguió el mismo recorrido que el moreno había hecho segundos atrás.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, y desde allí pudo ver a su Eren en la puerta de entrada conversando con alguien. No logró divisar bien quién era el molesto visitante, hasta que se acercó al lugar.

_-¿Eren? ¿Qué pasa?_

Levi miró primero a su pareja, para luego dirigir sus ojos al tercero en cuestión. Un hombre apenas sí más alto que Eren, y con una arrogante y sensual sonrisa, se encontraba mirándolo ahora a él, con una expresión que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

_-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?_

Preguntó con notoria molestia en su voz. Si había algo que Levi no era, eso era sutil. Si algo le fastidiaba, no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

El rubio de ojos azules y con aires pedantes en su rostro, volvió a mirar a Eren, ignorando la pregunta del más joven.

_-Vaya, ¿interrumpí algo?_

Sin pudor alguno, el hombre miró de arriba a bajo al francés. En sus ojos se podía leer una clara expresión de deseo, cosa que a Levi le dio asco. Sí, el tipo era joven y atractivo, ¿y qué? Levi tenía por esposo a un hombre que ni en sus sueños se le hubiese ocurrido encontrar, y lo que menos iba a hacer, era perderse por un idiota con cara bonita. Además, Eren no sólo era mucho más hermoso, sino que su corazón era simplemente irreemplazable.

_-De hecho..._

Eren aclaró su garganta para luego continuar. Si dejaba que su esposo hablase por él, sabía que no sería nada amable.

_-...acabamos de mudarnos, estábamos por desempacar._

_-Sí, se nota._ -Soltó con ironía al verlos a ambos en paños menores y con sus caras algo sonrosadas, ironía la cual el joven moreno ignoró._ -Por eso quise venir a saludar y presentarme. Mi nombre es Smith. Erwin Smith. Soy su vecino de junto. Sabía que esta casa iba a ser habitada pronto, pero nunca pensé que su dueño sería alguien... tan joven._

Y eso último lo soltó con algo de burla, Levi pudo notar. El maldito alemán con apellido yankee no paraba de dedicarle miradas despectivas a Eren, y tuvo una ligera sospecha de por qué. No era la primera vez que alguien los miraba mal debido a la diferencia de color en sus pieles. Cuando vivían en Estados Unidos, Levi también soportó palabras discriminatorias debido a su blancura. Pero eso no le molestaba, le molestaba que alguien se atreviese a mirar mal a su Eren, el sujeto más agradable y dulce que jamás había conocido.

Era un hecho, ese rubio se había ganado su desprecio en cuestión de segundos.

_-Mira, Capitán América, como puedes ver, ahora estamos algo ocupados, y a menos que seas uno de esos raritos a los que les gusta mirar a otros coger, te recomiendo que te largues._

Eren siempre trataba de sonar lo más dulce posible, hasta con la clase de gente que más detestaba. Sus padres le enseñaron a ser una persona respetuosa y educada, y a mantener sus valores intactos, al igual que su posible lengua viperina. Pero a Levi no, a Levi todo le importaba una jodida mierda.

_-¡Levi!_

_-Descuida, ¡haha! No tomaré eso como una ofensa, hasta me haz caído simpático. Pero, bien, no quiero quitarles más de su tiempo. Hasta luego, muchachos._

_-Ya, vete._

_-Amor... no debes ser tan rud-_

_-¡Rudo mis bolas, Eren! ¿Viste cómo nos miraba ese tipo? Sabes que odio cuando vienen con toda su mierda racista. ¡No te conocen, y no me conocen a mí, pero tú sí, y sabes que no dejaré que nadie te falte el respeto!_

Los brazos del mayor lo rodearon, para luego depositar un beso en su frente. Ver a su pequeño gruñón defenderlo, era algo que le causaba entre gracia y ternura. Levi podía verse frío como un iceberg, pero a la hora de proteger lo suyo, era hasta temible. Nadie jodía con Levi y salía ganando.

_-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño y después ponemos sábanas a la cama? ¿Mh? ¿Suena bien?_

_-Bien... Pero quiero que me cojas tan duro hasta que me sea imposible caminar. Ese cabrón me jodió la mañana ya. Lo único que me va a calmar es tu misil de carne._

_-¡Levi!_

_-¿Qué? Vamos, llévame al baño._

Un día después de su primera noche juntos en Berlín, y en su nueva casa, la pareja decidió establecerse. Levi se había recibido hacía meses como abogado, y Eren necesitaba conocer a los Kirstein en persona. Su padre, el reconocido médico forense Grisha Jaeger, había recomendado a su hijo a sus amigos los Kirstein. Aunque el trabajo no era para ellos per sé, sino para su hijo, Jean. Un joven de veinticinco años, soltero, y que dedicaba su vida a organizar fiestas en su mansión, mansión que requería constante mantenimiento.

Eren partió hasta donde este joven, y Levi se quedó esperando a que el resto de sus cosas llegasen.

_-Amor, estaré de vuelta en un par de horas. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame. Y ten cuidado de a quién le abres..._

_-Tch, Eren, no soy idiota. Ve tranquilo._

Un beso de despedida bastó para que el moreno se marchara. El taxi ya había llegado a la entrada para llevarlo hasta la residencia Kirstein. Si bien tenía un auto, aún no llegaba desde San Francisco, por lo que decidió manejarse con transporte privado por el momento, ya que el dinero no era un problema. Su trabajo le dejaba un excelente sueldo que le alcanzaba y hasta sobraba, y ahora que había firmado un contrato de dos años con uno de los apellidos más poderosos de Alemania, sabía que tenía gran parte de su futuro asegurado. Aún después de expirado tal contrato, tener en su currículum que trabajó para los Kirstein, era más que ventajoso. Quien conocía el trabajo de Eren Jaeger, se enamoraba de éste. Era un profesional, determinado, detallista y algo perfeccionista.

Al bajar del taxi, Eren pudo ver ya desde afuera lo enorme que era la mansión. Por foto no se veía tan grande, por lo que se sorprendió un poco. Tocó el timbre, y el portón se abrió automáticamente luego de asegurarse que se trataba del paisajista contratado.

_-Usted debe ser Eren. Mi nombre es Marco. El señor Kirstein ya baja. Espérelo aquí, por favor._

Eren correspondió el saludo con una enorme sonrisa, parecida a la del mayordomo que acababa de recibirlo, y esperó tal como le habían pedido. Minutos más tarde, un joven con aspecto algo desprolijo bajaba por las elegantes escaleras.

_-¡Hey, hombre! Siento haberte hecho venir ni bien llegaras, es que necesito tu ayuda lo antes posible. Yo soy Jean, bienvenido._

El moreno sonrió. Jean se veía como un patán, pero se notaba que eso era simplemente una fachada. Una de las cosas que había aprendido, era a no juzgar a nadie por lo que aparentaban.

Jean lo acompañó hasta el patio trasero para mostrárselo y darle indicaciones de qué era lo que tenía en mente. Claro que, al ser Eren un profesional, él se encargaría de darle su toque propio, cosa que sus clientes siempre admiraban.

Una hora después de recorrer el inmenso lugar, patio trasero y jardín delantero incluido, ambos jóvenes se encontraban terminando los arreglos en el interior de la mansión.

_-He oído buenas cosas de tu trabajo, Jaeger. No veo la hora de que empieces. En verdad esta mierda necesita de tu magia._

_-Muchas gracias, señor, se lo agra-_

_-¡Tsk! Tutéame, diablos. ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?_

_-Bien, haha, lo siento. Es la primera vez que me toca trabajar para alguien tan joven._

_-Meh, no creo tener mucho menos que tú. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Veintiséis?_

_-Veintiocho, en realidad._

_-Oh, bueno, no lo aparentas. Como sea, viejo, siéntete cómodo cuando estés aquí. Todo lo que necesites, no dudes de pedírselo a Marco o a mí._

Eren pudo notar una tierna sonrisa surgir en la cara del joven Kirstein cuando mencionó el nombre de su mayordomo. Le recordó a la forma en que él sonreía al hablar de su Levi, quien debía estar encargándose de recibir la mudanza, de seguro.

_-Fue un gusto conocerl- conocerte, Jean. Creo que es hora de que vaya volviendo, el camión de la mudanza seguro ya llegó a mi casa y debo ayudar a mi pareja, no quiero dejarlo hacer todo a él solo._

Se atrevió a revelar su abierta homosexualidad, ya que, momentos atrás, Jean le había dicho que podía sentirse cómodo, y lo hizo, a lo que Jean sonrió ampliamente. Eren supo que se llevaría bien con aquel sujeto, y se alegró, ya que, trabajar para cretinos, no era algo que le gustase, y Jean sólo tenía el aspecto.

Al volver a su casa, pudo notar el camión en la puerta, y a una joven cargar lo que parecía ser una caja muy pesada.

_-Oh, ¡déjame ayudarte!_

_-Pff, niño, quítate de mi camino._

Eren miró a la pecosa y bronceada mujer y frunció su ceño. Iba a decirle algo, pero el ver a Erwin mirar desde la puerta de su hogar con un dejo de molestia, lo hizo querer ir a buscar a su Levi de inmediato.

_-¿Amor?_

_-Hasta que llegas..._

_-¿Pasó algo?_

_-Tch, ese idiota vino a hacerse el amable en cuanto llegó el camión._

_-¿Quién? ¿Erwin?_

_-Sí, ese cretino. Obviamente lo eché a la mierda, creo que será un problema._

_-Mh... Dale una oportunidad, bebé._

_-Igual, no hablemos de eso ahora. ¿Qué tal los Kirstein? ¿Son amables al menos?_

_-¡Sí! Es el hijo del matrimonio a quien debo hacerle el trabajo, parece una persona muy agradable, y su casa, perdón, mansión, ¡es simplemente enorme!_

_-..._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Qué edad tiene?_

_-Uh... Creo que dijo que tenía veinticinco, o algo así._

_-..._

_-¿Ahora qué?_

_-¿Es gay?_

_-Hahaha, Levi... eres increíble. ¿Ya estás celoso?_

_-¡Tch! Cállate y ayúdame a deshacerme de estos de la mudanza. Quiero terminar de limpiar cuanto antes y que me des duro contra el muro._

_-Con gusto._

Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en su caribeño rostro.

Después de horas de limpieza profunda, ambos jóvenes decidieron bautizar -por segunda vez- su nuevo hogar. Algo que les gustaba mucho hacer, era el amor. No importaba el lugar ni la hora, si estaban calientes, lo hacían como conejos.

Siendo ya pasadas las diez del domingo, Eren se encontraba recostado boca abajo en la cama, con su amado francés encima haciéndole unos masajes post-coito.

_-Mmm..._

_-¿Se siente bien?_

_-Ajá._

_-¿Mañana a qué hora debes estar allí?_

_-¡Ah! Más fuerte, Levi._

_-¿Así?_

El moreno asintió ante la pregunta de su esposo. Levi sí que sabía cómo tenerlo a su merced. Unos toques con sus pequeñas manos, y Eren ya caía desfallecido.

_-A las ocho, pero quiero estar un rato antes, por... Mmm... las dudas._

Levi depositó un beso en el comienzo de la espalda de Eren, a milímetros de ese tentador cuello.

_-¿Eren?_

_-¿Mhm?_

_-Te amo._

Sin responder con palabras, el mayor se dio vuelta de un tirón, quedando así con el menor montado en su exhausta entrepierna. Estiró ambas manos para alcanzar su pequeño rostro y acercarlo al suyo, besándolo con toda la ternura posible.

Finalizado el beso, Levi se tiró encima del moreno para descansar por fin. Mañana sería un día atareado para los dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No creo que necesite explicar mucho. Quise hacer un fic que tocase el tema del racismo y la homofobia. Fic en el que Eren y Levi se la pasarán montando como conejos porque, soy una jodida fujoshi.**

**No son adorables como pareja de casados? En mi perfil subí una foto más clara de cómo se ven :3**

**Fic EreRi, no hace falta aclarar, pero sí, Levi es recontra super uke.**

**Otra cosa, AMO a Erwin, pero en esta historia va a ser un perfecto cretino. Sorry-not-sorry Erw.**

**Personajes: Propiedad de Isayama.**

**Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? La sigo a la historia? Uh?**

**BLYFF.**


End file.
